


In the Windows

by saberquill



Category: Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Judaism, Or Hanukkah 2013, So I'm rebelling, Thanksgivukkah, citysmith wanted christmas headcannons, ish, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberquill/pseuds/saberquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York lights his menorah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> In December, the Cities of the US will be enduring civic Christmas preparations and making their own. Still, cities, like Cities are complicated, and some crave more then one kind of winter tradition. New York has the second-highest Jewish population in the world, and something is owed to that.

Honestly, it was too early this year. Thanksgivukkah. It was a little absurd, and what with all the official dinners and how he had to show up at the parade, it wasn't until the second night he had any time alone.

Still, there, alone and quiet in his apartment, New York had time to pause for the holiday. He looked at the menorah on his window sill. It was steel, and the candles where held above a small skyline, not his, exactly, but it was beautiful. He smiled fondly, but did not light it. Instead he walked out, on to his balcony. He closed his eyes, opened his mind, and looked out into the two million windows glowing with candlelight. This was his real menorah. The light and life behind those windows felt so warm against the winter air.

He turned his mind to the song some of his children where singing, and softly, he began to sing, too.

_(In the window, where you can see the glow_

_Of my menorah on newly fallen snow_

_I will light you_

_Two little candles_

_On this, the second night of Hanukkah...)_


End file.
